Beginings are not always great
by Bat-dove
Summary: Jaime is the Blue Beetle. But how did he end up with the homicidal little scarab on his back in the first place? Wasn't it safe guarded and he back in El Paso? Why Jaime? For Jaime, the phrase "some are born great and others have greatness thrusted upon them" is an all to literal explanation of what did happen.
1. Chapter 1

Didn't know. Blood was spilt. A job had to be done. He was dead. Someone else must step up. The azure, the sky, the sea, the never-ending duty of blue. Need someone. Can't be on alone. Need a host. The magic cannot be contained. Need a body now.

Ted Kory's body fell limp on the ground. He was of no use now. Not that it had ever given its power to such an _unworthy _being. A dead body was not one that could channel its energy. With the energy it had, it teleported away. It would not allow such weak creatures as the humans who had attacked to examine it. Or even attempt to access its power.

To conserve energy, it went into a stasis mode once it was safe.

…

Jamie Reyes walked along the night time road alone. It was a simple dirt path actually. Located on the outskirts of town. Brutally beaten by the hot sun and dusty, there was nothing there. He sighed wishing that something would happen. He had nothing to do in El Paso. He was just an everyday Mexican. Tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. Nothing stood out. He wasn't good in sports. He wasn't the brightest kid either. He had a few friends but wasn't all that popular. He was just another no name in his town.

"Nada," he said to himself. Closing his eyes he tripped over something. He landed face first into the dusty ground. He lifted his head and coughed out dirt that had made its way into his mouth. He stood up and began to brush himself off. He looked at the ground where he tripped with a glare expecting to see a pothole. His gave softened when he saw something blue on the ground. It looked like a bug.

Almost like one you would see in Egyptian movies. He picked it up off the ground. It was a deep blue color that you could say the color was sadness itself. A deep and pure blue. Had he known what it was he might have left it. But instead he picked it up in curiosity. It was heavier than it looked. He moved it from hand to hand trying to guess the weight. He began walking back home messing with the bug. Well beetle, from what he could tell anyway.

He barely noticed he had walked all the way home until he almost walked straight into the door stopping inches away from the wooden structure. He sighed and walked inside. No one was home. His sister was out with friends and his parents went out to dinner that night so he was alone. But he didn't feel alone. Not exactly.

He was tired. That was what he thought. He walked up to his room and placed the beetle on his bedside table. He then got ready for bed changing into his pajama bottoms deeming it too hot to wear a shirt that night.

"What a funny little thing," he said placing his head on the pillow. Well, he guessed that this was something _interesting_. But this was not what he had in mind. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The beetle's legs began to twitch. It lifted itself into the air a bit. Walking over to Jaime, it placed itself on the one place that was exposed. His back. It dug its legs into the human skin, digging into the spinal cord. With that it began to take the necessary energy to think again. Once it was able to think, it realized what it had done. It had chosen a human host. One that, judging by the readings of his body, wasn't ideal at all. Weak, not smart, and… not _direct_. The beetle wasn't happy. It had latched onto a _pansy_. But there was nothing it could do now. It was infused into the young boy's body. And it held a strong pride. It would not let its host die. Otherwise a strong host may not allow it to use their body in the future.

…

Jaime woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms. As his shoulder blades moved he felt something on his back. Absentmindedly he went to remove whatever was on his back. It was when he felt a cool bump on his back that he could not remove he grew nervous. He ran to his mirror and tried to see what was there. He could barely see it, but craning his neck he saw the little blue beetle he had picked up the night before.

"Que?" he said to himself. He tried to pull the beetle off again but it did not budge. It anything, it was tingling. That was not normal. He turned his head around and began to walk toward his bedroom door. He felt something jar down his arm. It was slightly painful, but he was more in shock in what he was seeing. His arm was covered in a blue metal. Blue armor.

_Human. _

Jaime's eyes widened. That was… that was in his head. He began to breath heavily.

_Heart rate increase noticed. Calm down._

Jaime turned around to look for the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked rather confused and slightly afraid.

_Khaji Da._

"That's your name?"

_Yes you mindless meatsack._

Jaime frowned. There was a real ass in his room. Or in his head. Was he going crazy?

_No. Brain functions or normal. _

Jaime jumped again.

"How'd you…? Where are you?" he asked.

_I am with you. I am the scarab_.

"You're the thing on my back?" Jaime squeaked. He wanted excitement. This was not what he had in mind.

**Kay. So a little one shot on how he **_**got**_** the scarab. I don't think I will continue. It was more of a… leave the Wally zone test.**


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Jaime was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. He reached onto his back and began tugging at the cool metal bump. The harder he pulled the more it hurt. It was as if it was dug into his very bone and muscle. But that was impossible wasn't it?

_Not impossible simple human_.

He shivered at hearing that voice again.

"Shut up, you parasite," he hissed at it, half in annoyance and half in pain. A tear trickled down his cheek.

_Be quiet. Talking is a useless function_.

"Says you. How else am I supposed to talk to mi familia?" he asked the scarab.

_Connections with other life forms are void. There is no benefit to interacting with them. They are best to be eliminated. Activating plasma cannon._

"Activating plasma cannon?" he questioned. He felt a tingling sensation in his back. Suddenly his arm felt like it was covered in cool metal. He looked at his hand in horror. A gun. A blue freaking gun was growing on his hand. He grabbed it with his other hand to try and get it to stop. The gun began to charge. Scared, he aimed out his window into the sky. The gun fired into the air. He finally was able to get the armor off his hand after some effort.

"Dios. I have el diablo on my back," he said to himself.

…

Nightwing looked at a monitor that was having one of its "freak out" session. He clicked on the monitor. It showed footage from Mexico. A town called El Paso. It reminded Nightwing of Kid Flash whenever he went to grab salsa. He normally grabbed El Paso salsa.

The footage had shown a blast. A powerful one at that. From a plasma cannon or something similar. He frowned. They hadn't seen any movement or activity from any dangerous group even close to El Paso. He thought for a minute. He'd go himself.

…

Jaime slipped on a shirt and hoodie to hide the scarab. It wasn't big but he did not want to risk his mother heaven forbid his hermana see it. He would never hear the end of it. He would rather deal with this bug on his own.

Even it was a little demon that could produce weapons on its own. What was next? Was it going to make him armor too so he could go out into battle?

_Not a bad idea for a human_.

Jaime's eyes widened as metal quickly covered his body. From his head to his toe, he looked like a giant blue person. There were differences though. Two blue metal almost bug like legs jarred up from his back near his shoulders.

"DIOS!" he cried out in shock. This felt odd. Not good. But far from actually feeling bad. It didn't feel like it would kill him.

_Your death would not be in the best of interests for either party._

Jaime frowned. It was living off of him. Of course it would want him alive.

"Great. Now what?" Jaime said as he ran out his back door. There was no way he was staying in his house with a crazy robot bug on his back bent on destroying everyone. He was so wrapped up into his thoughts and trying to get a safe distance away from the people he cared about, it took him a minute to realize he was flying in a barren part of Mexico. It is to say that he promptly began to freak out even more so.

With his little freak out minute he crashed to the ground with the confused scarab cushioning his fall.

"Well that wasn't fun," said Jaime rubbing the back of his neck.

_It wasn't meant to be fun. You wished to select a different location. I sufficed._

"Would you be quiet," Jaime growled.

_New life form approaching. Preparing plasma cannon._

"No!" he cried grabbing his arm as the cannon was forming. This time he was able to keep it from firing, "What is it with you and plasma cannons?"

"So you're the person who took Ted Kory's project," said a voice. Jaime turned around to see a familiarish face. One that he had seen on TV as a boy idolizing the heroism of the Dark Knight to seeing him in the news as a hero.

"Tu eres Nightwing," Jaime said in disbelief.

"Yes. And you are in possession of a dangerous piece of technology," he said.

_He knows too much. Activating Gamma Ray._

"Activating what?" he questioned trying to look at his back. It was when he felt a familiar tingling sensation that he grabbed his hand and began to fight the transformation. Once he can feel the control of his hand returning, he lets go to see the gun is gone.

"Loco insect," he muttered. Nightwing raised a brow. This was… unexpected. Who was this guy talking to? Better yet who was he? There was no known criminal in the League's book that looked like the boy before him. In fact he looked more like a variant of Ted Kory's Blue Beetle suit. Only this one seemed much more dangerous, "Lo siento."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Nightwing, "I just need the scarab."

"That's a… a bit of a problemo. It's stuck," Jaime said.

"I can help get it out of whatever it's stuck in," Nightwing assured. Jaime smiled. If anyone could get this menace of a bug off of his back, who better than someone trained by the Dark Knight himself?

"Well, you see… It's stuck on my back," Jaime began to explain.

_Foolish human. This man must be eliminated._

"And it's telling me to kill you," Jaime explained. Nightwing said nothing. Jaime sighed. How was he going to get him to believe him? Maybe if he were not in the armor. An idea hit him. He began to focus on pulling the armor back into the scarab. He felt it peel off his body slowly. It was even more uncomfortable than when the armor appeared on his skin. This almost hurt. But he was able to draw it back to the metal scarab.

"See?" Jaime said looking Nightwing in the face.

"I see. I don't think I can remove it from your body," he said bluntly.

"Why not!" Jaime whined.

"It looks like it's stuck in your spinal cord. So you have two choices. One, remove it and possibly never walk again," he said. Jaime bit his lip. He needed his legs. Without them he would be a useless bum, "Or you can come with me for training."

Jaime stared at him. What did he say? Training? To control his new… um… mind? The answer was obvious. But he wasn't going to like it.

"Train me," he said. He wondered though if he could be trained. How many other heroes had a homicidal mind alongside a normal teenage brain?

The scarab remained quiet weighing the pros and cons. It could kill any threat when needed. And Jaime's body could be strengthened into an ideal warrior's body. It only had the argument that Jaime did not require such useless things such as emotional connections he may gain. It would have to make sure Jaime did not create such connections. Any means necessary.

**Well… um… you guys asked for it. I'm going up until he meets the team. I don't know after that. Jaime is still fairly new to me… And my Wally zone…**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing placed his hand on Jaime's shoulder. Jaime could hear the scarab complaining about how close and _unsafe_ it was for him to be this close to the _warrior_ even though it had agreed with Jaime that he needed training.

"Nightwing and guest to the mountain," he said calmly. Jaime looked at him confused. He felt a sudden lightness in his body. Almost as if his body was being separated and between the parts of his body there was helium. It lasted only for a second, because he was soon back to feeling the same old Jaime, minus the obvious new addition on his back of course.

It took him a moment to realize the sudden change in location. No more sun, they were in a cavern. One that was high tech. There was more technology here than he had ever seen before. He didn't even have a computer damn it!

"Dios mío," he said softly taking a step forward. What was this place?

"Surprised? This is where you will be training Blue," Nightwing said.

"Jaime," Jaime corrected, "Yo soy Jaime."

Nightwing looked at him straight in the eye. He looked sincere. He showed no signs of lying to him. He really did seem like a good kid. But not very strong. His body thin and ropy with no muscle definition anywhere. This was going to be a bit more difficult than some of the other heroes.

"Alright Jaime," he said testing out the new name, "Do you know what is on your back?"

Jaime looked over his shoulder only making out the slightest bit of blue from his new little and permanent guest on his back.

"Not really," Jaime said.

_Insolent boy. I am Kaiji Da._

Jaime flinched at the voice. Nightwing raised his brow curiously.

"I mean, Kaiji Da?" Jaime said like a question.

"If that's what you want to call it. We assume its Ted Kord's last creation. The scarab beetle. In theory it was supposed to create armor and produce weapons to whoever it was attached to. Looks like theory is fact," Nightwing said with a small smile. Jaime frowned.

_He knows too much. Elimin-_

"Shut up," Jaime whispered over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" asked Nightwing.

"Uh… nothing. Sorry," Jaime said sheepishly. Now Nightwing was beginning to have second thoughts. But he couldn't release him for being a bit strange after inviting him here. He did not want this kid turning into a villain. But a therapy session wouldn't hurt.

"Alright. Follow me," he said calmly. Jaime followed despite the new protests of the beetle to eliminate said man. Nightwing didn't say a lot other than what each room was, the names self-implying their purposes. The place seemed fairly empty and void of life besides them until the scarab said something to catch his attention.

_Instability approaching. Neutralize immediately._

"¿Que?" he asked the scarab. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar tingling sensation as a weapon began to grow on his arm. He bit his lip and grabbed his arm holding it down and doing his best to halt the transformation. Once it stopped he looked up at Nightwing who looked a bit concerned. In front of them was a new person. One who looked oddly like a mini version of Superman.

"Blue, this is Super boy. Super boy, Blue," Nightwing said introducing them. Jaime gave a sheepish smile when Super boy held out his hand for a hand shake. Jaime cursed at the beetle before it retracted the weapon allowing him to briefly shake his hand.

_Caution: unstable. Leave now._

Jaime let go of the larger boy's hand noticing his scowl. The silence was uncomfortable to say the least.

_Not important. Leave instability. Hostile intent noted._

Jaime frowned a little but decided to try and ignore the scarab.

"Blue?" he asked Nightwing.

"After your armor. And after Ted Kord."

That name again. Jaime wondered who Ted Kord was.

_A human male who was recently killed. One who possessed an IQ of 192. He used his intellect to build weapons and means of transportation for him to do battle. He went by the name "Blue Beetle" in battle._

"Blue beetle," Jaime whispered aloud. Nightwing let out a small smile.

"Someone studied."

Super boy grunted.

"A stray? He doesn't look like much of a fighter," he said sternly.

"Not everyone is born with muscle like yours Conner. And he just got his little "gift" a few hours ago."

Super boy grunted again before leaving.

"He's uh, un hombre de pocas palabras," Jaime said. When he noticed Nightwing's slight confusion he began to rub the back of his neck, "Man of few words."

Nightwing smiled.

"Don't worry. There are plenty of other teammates that are talk _more_ than enough to compensate for him not talking."

_Leave now. Location unsafe. _

Jaime was starting to wonder if that was the scarab, or his own thoughts.

**Um…**

**I don't know. Review I guess. **


End file.
